vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajunta Pall
Summary Ajunta Pall was a male Human Jedi Master and the leader of the Dark Jedi that were exiled from the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic following the Hundred-Year Darkness. Upon his arrival on Korriban, he became the first Dark Lord of the Sith. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Ajunta Pall Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 100 at the time of his death, His Force Ghost existed for over 3000 years Classification: Human, Dark Lord of the Sith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 6 as a Force Ghost), Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, as well as create and manipulate weapons on a molecular level, though this is not combat applicable), Longevity, Information Manipulation (Via Force Drain), Fear Manipulation (Via Force Fear), Air Manipulation (Via Force Whirlwind), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Absorption (Via Force Drain), Magic, Transmutation (Via Sith Alchemy), Empowerment (Via Sith Alchemy), Biological Manipulation (Via Sith Alchemy), Resurrection (Via Sith Alchemy), Poison Manipulation (Via Sith Alchemy), Non-Corporeal (As a Force Ghost) Attack Potency: Planet level (Killed over a dozen Jedi, who should be at the very least comparable to Yarael Poof, during the battle of Corbos. As the Dark Lord of the sith he should be more powerful than other Sith Lords of the time, such as Karness Muur, Remulus Dreypa, and Sorzus Syn. Even thousands of years after his death his spirit remained so powerful that Bastila Shan was wary of Revan encountering it, and Pre-Ritual Vitiate outright feared it as a threat to his power.) Speed: Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Was able to keep up with other Jedi, should be comparable to other Sith Lords of his time period.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, Sith Sword Intelligence: Gifted (Pall is a highly skilled combatant, having attained the rank of Master during his time in the Jedi Order, later going on to act as the General of the Exiles during the Hundred-Year Darkness and personally outmatching over a dozen Jedi simultaneously in one battle. He then went on to continue training until he became so skilled that he was acknowledged by Darth Traya as a virtual master of combat, and that compared to him, her skill in combat is likened to a child playing with toys. He is also a veritable genius in regards to the arcane and alchemical arts, having studied and practiced the art of Sith Alchemy for years before his exile and then draining the knowlege of Sith Sorcery and Alchemy from the entire race of Sith on Korriban to add to his own. He is widely acknowledged to be one of the Ancient Sith Lords who mastered and perfected the art Sith Alchemy.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. **'Drain Knowledge:' Drain Knowledge is a dark side ability used to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Beyond simple reading of thoughts, the Drain Knowledge ability disrupts the Force to steal deep memories and information in a violent and merciless way, potentially leaving the subject psychologically damaged as a result. Pall used this to steal the knowledge of Sith Sorcery from the Sith people on Korriban. **'Force Fear:' Force fear is a dark-side Force power with which the wielder strikes directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, forcing them to see their worst fears. Through pure force of will alone, a user can cause them to lose their courage completely, and if left undefended, the effects can be severe, rapidly demoralizing the enemy with a feeling of hopelessness and regret. Depending on the victim, it can cause them to either cower defenselessly or flee from their opponent outright. ***'Force Horror:' A more advanced application of Force Fear, Fore Horror enables the Force user to cause multiple enemies to enter into a catatonic state of panic that was more severe and more difficult to defend than the basic Force fear. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. ***'Force Whirlwind:' A more advanced form of Force Push, this technique allows the user to alter the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. This swirling force can lift an opponent into the air, spin them around, and leave them incapable of moving out of it, allowing the user to attack without resistance. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. *'Force Drain:' Force drain refers to a spectrum of offensive and defensive Force powers, tied to the same concept, which use the dark side of the Force to tap into the strengths of an organic target. Pall was noted as being a master of this technique along with the rest of the Ancient Sith. *'Force Ghost:' A Force ghost is the soul and essence of a deceased Force-sensitive who denied the will of the Force upon death, yet is able to interact with the living, albeit not physically. This is done by sublimating one's organic cells into a state of pure energy at the moment of death. In its "normal" state, a Force Spirit can only interact with other noncorporeal entities, and in order to be heard or seen by the living the Spirit has to manifest itself. On a basic level, a Force ghost can appear as a floating, milky gray mass of energy that lacks distinctive features, but it can also manifest itself as the exact image of the dead being during their lifetime, only transparent and emitting a bluish glow. Force spirits can pass through solid matter effortlessly and, in some cases, a spirit can acquire temporary solidity by drawing on a living creature's link with the Force, which allows it to actually touch that creature. A manifested spirit can wield Force powers and has the ability to travel instantaneously to any point in the galaxy by force of will, though this power requires that the spirit be familiar with the destination. The presence of the Force at the place of arrival is also necessary for that ability to work, since it acts as a beacon. *'Sith Magic:' Sith magic, also known as Sith sorcery, is an arcane expression of Force ability first developed and practiced by the original Sith species through which they manipulated the power of the dark side. Sith magic, while as much a part of the dark side as endowments like Force lightning, is accessible only to those Force-sensitives who possessed an intrinsic relationship with the dark side. *'Sith Alchemy:' Sith Alchemy is a science that refers to any power or technique which used the Dark side of the Force to permanently alter an item or living being. Sith alchemy is primarily used to enhance the strength of weapons and armor (such as the famous Sith swords), or to genetically engineer and enhance alien species, making them more dangerous and easier to control by the Sith Lords. It is also capable of waking the dead in servitude to the Sith, as well as creating lethal toxins and poisons. **'Sword of Ajunta Pall:' Ajunta Pall's personal Sith Sword created and used during the Hundred-Year Darkness. Like all other Sith Swords, it was constructed through various metallurgical and arcane means, transmuting base metals into an alchemical alloy possessing an unusual affinity for dark side energies. These alchemical alterations allow it to block incoming lightsaber attacks, as well as deflect and redirect blaster bolts in much the same way a lightsaber does. It is also possible to alter the weapon's molecular structure, making it stronger and sharper, and reverse its magnetic polarity, turning it into a high-temperature superconductor that can deflect blaster bolts and other particle weapons as if magnetically sealed. Most significantly though the weapon's ability to serve as a focus for the dark energies of its wielder, amplifying their power and refining their control until they became a walking nexus of dark side power. Pall himself thought that this was the source of his corruption. **'Reanimated Dead:' Also known as Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut, this technique is a complex spell that can be used to create undead, awakening the freshly-dead and skeletons, transforming them into an unstoppable legion impervious to pain and capable of transmitting a necromantic infection through biting. **'Sith Poison:' Sith poison is a biological toxin produced by Sith Alchemy that, when absorbed in sufficient quantity, multiplies the rage felt by a person. When ingested or injected it behaves more like a disease, taking up residence in the victim's body and being absorbed on the molecular level, setting off chemical reactions that rapidly diminish the victim's ability to resist the pull of the dark side of the Force while feeding on the individual's anger and drawing them closer to it. The individual's judgment quickly becomes less rational, and they eventually become so enraged that they begin to lash out involuntarily with the dark side. The poison can be fatal unless counteracted by strong Jedi powers, and even then its effects were likely to remain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 5 Category:Longevity Users Category:Sith